projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Souls 2 Review
Jared reviews Dark Souls 2. Synopsis Dark Souls is infamous for being hard. Dark Souls II is an excellent follow up, but doesn't do everything better. Jared discusses the basic mechanics of the game. If the player didn't like Dark Souls I, they can stop watching right now, there's nothing here for them. Dark Souls II does a lot of tweaks, and has a better engine with little slow down. The lighting and cloth mechanics are better. Shadows aren't as good, and Jared misses being able to run through enemy corpses, but the game works better overall. It doesn't feel different than the original. The same gameplay that made the first great was really good. Using bonfires allows teleportation immediately. Dying doesn't make the player lose all their hitpoints, only about 10%. This makes it easier for when the player repetitively dies, but it still adds up. The life chip is a new mechanic that slowly replenishes health, and builds very slowly, but can be used after a tough battle or stupid mistake. The torch can give the player a light source. It is neat, but Jared mostly ignored it. While the torch helps the areas he did use it in, it wasn't necessary. The torch can also solve puzzles, but a switch would have done the same result. Some enemies will become afraid of the fire, but only a few enemies do that. The torch is a neat idea, but it hasn't been fully fleshed out. It's not worth keeping around. It is much easily to play multiplayer. It is easier to connect to other people's worlds. It is easier to find friends to play with. There is also less of an issue with lag. For the most part, PvP battles are much more accurate. Another mechanic forces the player to kill another player, and killing them forces a regular death, but there is no bonus for defeating them. These areas can waste a lot of time, and Jared saw a lot of players kill themselves, just so they can play the actual game. The game overall plays better than the other games. The player can use more items. There was a fear that this game would be easier than the first game, and it is. It is still challenging, but while the healing gems don't heal much on their own, Jared always had a lot of them. The same for healing humanity. A lot of enemies and bosses are generally pretty easy, and some are push overs. Some are tough, but are overall disappointing. The game isn't very creative. All the areas blend together and don't stand out on their own. There are a few cool places, but for the most part, they were mundane. Every area is connected, moreso like Demon Souls. They all have their own ending point, where the previous game had more hidden paths and different paths linking in to each other making it feel more organic. Dark Souls 2 is much larger, but not as creative when it comes to enemies and bosses. They are all some kind of humanoid. A lot of the bosses were some variation of some guy with armor. Some of them are way too easy. Some of the best bosses are unchanged repeated bosses from Dark Souls 1. Jared argues that this was lazy. It's still a great game. There is a lot to it, and New Game + does more than just make the enemies deal more damage. This game is better than Dark Souls on a technical and mechanical level. It's the lack of creativity and design that restricts it. 8/10. This is the best Dark Souls game to start with. Category:Reviews Category:Videos